Chaotix Day's
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 2. The TX Series Episode 06 of 12.


The TX Series: Episode 06

Chaotix Day's

By Stargazer The Hedgehog

Morning in the Grand Metropolis Area, and the clock tower in the town of Metropolis struck the hour. In an office building in the south of Mobotropolis on the 21st floor in room 556 a big green crocodile sat reclined in his equally big, ripped leather chair his feet on the desk in front of him. His name is Vector, Vector Crocodile. He is gentle and kind very unlike the majority his race, unless you got him mad then it was a different story.

At the opposite end of the office sitting cross-legged on a mat is Espio. He's a purple Chameleon; he is a ninja trained at Freedom Fighter Group located in the Southern Continent near the City of Station Square. His ninja skills coupled with his ability to become invisible was what made the leader of the Freedom Fighter Group notice him. After the defeat of Robotnik he was offered to say and teach others, but he already had made his mind up about moving on with Vector.

There is a third member a young bee called Charmy. The other two, well not exactly found, Vector tripped over him on their way from Station Square to the Sandopoils Desert. He was alone so the two decided to let the then six-year-old bee tag along with then till they found his parents. That was three years ago. They never found his parents so he became the third member of the Chaotix Detective Agency, which Vector and Espio dreamed up many years before, with the original third member.

During Robotnik's first eleven-year reign Vector, Espio with a red and black armadillo called Mighty were court on the Robotropolis side of the Great Forest. They were looking into the rumours about a hidden village when they got captured. They were taken to Robo HQ and placed in the presence of the fat man himself.

"These furries were court on the edge of the Great Forest, sir." Announced Snively

"Ah." Said Robotnik turning his big chair around to see them he looked at them up and down "Were do you come from? Could you be from the hidden command village of Knothole?"

"Knothole?" asked Vector "What's that?"

"The project name for the hidden command village of King Maximillion."

"Do you know were it is?" asked Espio

"Don't play dumb with me," Bellowed Robotnik "were is it?"

"We don't know." Said Mighty "We were hoping you would know."

"You don't know were it is?" asked Robotnik as to get conformation

"No, we were trying to find it ourselves when you captured us." Replied Mighty

"If you don't know were it is, your no use to me. Except when you are roboticized, and put in a factory to work. Snively deal with this." Said Robotnik turning his chair to face the bank of monitor screens.

"Wait!" cried Mighty as the Swat bots moved over to them

"What are you doing?" asked a concerned Espio

"Trust me." Mighty said winking at him "Hey you, fat piece of lard!"

Snively cringed.

"WHAT!" cried Robotnik swinging his chair back to them and getting out of it "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"What are you doing?" hissed Vector repeating Espio "Its better if you don't do that, at least being roboticized we would live longer."

"Hey," continued Mighty ignoring his friend "how about you and me, hand to hand combat. One on one. Fat man against me?"

Espio had only now noticed that Robotnik was sporting a robotic arm, he thought to himself that it could do some damage.

Robotnik was surprised at this "You sure boy?" inquired Robotnik "Are you going to go all the way or till the other is down for a count?"

"Down for a five count."

"In that case what happens if you win?"

"If I win, you drop us three somewhere on the opposite side of the Great Forest, and never look back."

"And if I win I get to roboticize you?"

"I think I would rather die that become a robot." Mumbled Vector

"Deal?" asked Mighty holding out his hand

"Deal." But Robotnik didn't shake his hand "The combat will take place in Storeroom 3."

The swat bots moved and escorted them out of the throne room and took them down to Storeroom 3. Once they were out of the room Snively came over to Robotnik and said

"Sir? Are you…?"

"Don't worry Snively. The upstart won't defeat me. This is what I wont you to do…"

A few minutes later down below ground level in Storeroom 3 which would later become the home of the stealth bots, Mighty, Espio and Vector surrounded by Swat bots stood waiting for the opponent of Mighty to arrive.

"Are you sure about this Mighty?" asked Vector

"No problem, I'm strong enough to take anybody on."

"Are you sure you can fight him, he has a robotic arm?" asked Espio

"I've bent metal before."

"Yes, but that was not a extremely thick piece, and I've heard that its not any normal robotic arm, its been roboticized." Said Espio

"So that doesn't matter…"

At that point Robotnik stepped out of the lift, on to the deck. Snively followed not to far behind him carrying an electronic pad.

"I'll give you one last chance to throw in the towel, to save your self from a lot of pain."

"Lets just do this fat man." Said Mighty

"Okay." Growled Robotnik

Snively pressed a button on his pad and a square barrier force field appeared out of the floor and rose to half the height of the room.

"This is our arena, but be careful of touching the barrier it'll shock you." Smiled Robotnik

Two Swat bots lead Mighty though a gap in the barrier while Robotnik did the same from his end. The Swat bots removed the handcuffs from around Mighty's wrists and ankles.

"Out swat bots." Ordered Snively as they did and the gap in the force field sealed "Right this is hand to hand combat bout you fight until your opponent is down for five seconds. Bout begins." Snively pressed another button on the pad and a 'Clang!' rang out from the intercom system.

Mighty put his head down and charged at Robotnik. With his head down he never saw Robotnik reach behind his back, and pull out a laser gun that was magnetically sealed to a strip of metal inside his suit. The others couldn't cry out in time because all this happened within a few seconds. Mighty hit the floor. A pool of blood started to appear on the floor flowing from where he had been shot, right through his head.

Espio and Vector just stood in between the Swat bots with their mouths hanging open. Robotnik began laughing, and saying that death awaits all who stand in his way. Snively was also joining in.

All of a sudden the lights began flashing the barrier disappeared, a power drain.

"Snively!" cried Robotnik "What in the hell is happening?"

Snively was tapping away on his pad "I… I…" he stammered

Robotnik moved over to him in a threatening manner "What?" he screamed

"I… I don't know, sir." He gulped

"Wha…" Robotnik was about to reach out for him when loud crashing sound came from over by Espio and Vector, he turned to face them.

The weren't there but over by the door, Vector turned his head and shouted

"We'll get you. You haven't heard the last of The Chaotix!" with that they were gone

Espio and Vector managed to escape from Robotropolis easily in the confusion. They never found out for a number of years what had coursed that power failure. You see that was the exact day, the exact hour that the Knothole Freedom Fighters, aged just eight years old, began their fight against Robotnik. Vector and Espio never tried to search for the village again but continued south past Green Hill though the Sandopoils Desert, they never stopped running till they reached Station Square in the Southern Continent.

That's why every year at the same time they remembered their fallen third member. Charmy never was in the room at the time since he had 'joined' them. He was still a kid and so he wouldn't really understand since he missed most of Robotnik's reign of terror. Plus he was a little bit hyper active, so they always sent him out to do some shopping or collect the mail from down stairs.

All of a sudden a loud bang came from the door with a cry of "CHAOTIX!"

Vector opened one eye and looked towards the door. The voice was as familiar to him as Espio's was. It was there landlady, though with her voice you could of said it was a man.

"Chaotix! I know your in there, your little bee friend is down stairs collecting your mail. You owe me rent! Eight months worth! So that's 21,000 Mobian Dollars you owe. Plus your utility bills, that totals 3.000. So that's 24,000 Mobian Dollars you need to pay by this time tomorrow. This time no reprieve, no extensions. Because if you do not pay this time you are out! You got that!" She moved away from the door, then another cry "Get out of my way bee!"

Charmy's voice called out "Sorry Mr."

"What!"

Charmy quickly opened on shut the door to the office just missing the landlady's thrown handbag. Charmy breathed heavily, before crying out

"We got a letter!"

"Who's it from?" asked Espio quietly "Electricity people? Tax?"

"No." Charmy said flying over to Vector "Look!" he said waving it about in the air

"How can I look at it if you keep waving it about like that!" Vector managed to after a few attempts to get it from Charmy's hands he opened the already unsealed envelope

"Did you open it?" asked Espio getting up

"Yes I did." Replied Charmy

"What does it say then Vector?" asked Espio sighing

Vector remained quiet for a few minutes while he read the letter "Its about a job offer."

"Who from?"

"It just says MS at the bottom."

"What's the job?" asked Espio

"Its about three." Replied Charmy crossing his arms, with a smug look on his face

"It says: 'Dear Chaotix, I have heard that you are one of the best private companies on Mobius. I have certain jobs that I need you for; I am willing to discus the details. If you do take the job, there is a bonus for each job you do and a maximum of up to 50million Mobian Dollars, if you complete the jobs to my standards. If you wish to take the jobs meet me at twelve o'clock pm on the 21st of this month, the location Tornado Square. Don't be late. Signed MS'"

"50 mill?" asked Espio quite shocked "Who has that kind of money?"

"Could it be like government?" asked Charmy

"Can't be. They would assign their own departments to do whatever this MS is asking us to do. So it must be a private company or something like that." Replied Vector

"The meeting is tonight." Said Espio "You want to go though with this?"

"Yes. Espio go down the hall to see our landlady."

"Why?" exclaimed Espio

"To see weather we can get a extension, we might be able to get a down payment from this guy if he's willing to spend 50 mill on us I'm sure he might have some spare. Just ask her for a few hours, just encase the guy wants a demonstration."

"Oh okay." Espio turned and left.

The clock in Metropolis struck twelve midnight. Espio and Vector arrived at Tornado Square on the last strike. Vector looked around the square, 'No one here.' He said to himself.

Espio looked at the statue in the middle of the square, it depicted the TX-01 with both the Tornado 1 and the Royal Mobian Air Force wings logo. It was created to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the formation of the RMAF. There are several other squares like this one, surrounded by shops but also having a statue of some description in the centre. One was made to commemorate the passing of King Maximillon, another to celebrate the marriage of Sonic and Sally; a further one was made to celebrate the five-year anniversary of the defeat of the Doomsday Machine. The final one was though not a statue but a commemorative wall, carved into its surface are all the names of those who died, or who are still missing from Robotnik's reign.

"Hello my friends." Came a rather and inhuman low voice

Espio spun round. Standing no to far away from them, coming out of an alleyway was a cloaked figure. The cloak had a hood so it covered all of him so neither Espio or Vector couldn't see any of his features.

"You must be MS." Said Vector

"I am. Please sit," Said the figure indicating a table near them "and you are the Chaotix Detective Agency also known as Team Chaotix. Formed the Agency a while back to help Mobians search for long lost relatives, for a price. That was until the government set up there own department that charged nothing for their service. You have not had any real work for a few months now. I do my research, that is why I picked you."

"What exactly have you picked us for?" asked Espio

"To do three jobs that will lead to safer and brighter future for all."

"So you from the government or something like that?" asked Vector

"Kind of. I believe you may wont this." He reached into his pocket and dropped on the table a mound of money

"Wow!" and without thinking Vector said, "We'll take the jobs."

"Excellent."

"What's the first job?" asked Vector stuffing the money into his coat

"You will first go to Mobotropolis International and get on a Boeing bound for Station Square, there I will contact you with the details of the job."

"Sure." Vector extended his hand but the dark cloaked figure didn't shake his hand instead he stood up

"See you in two days time." MS turned and walked away

"I don't know weather this is a good idea." Said Espio

"You always worry about nothing. Besides you know our policy we never turn down work that pays. Especially what he's offering." Responded Vector walking away from the square

In the opening month of 3242, there had been a restructuring in the command structure of the RMAF. It all circulated around the fact that everyone serving directly under him was shortening Stargazer's position of 'Flight Commander' to 'Commander'. One of the reasons why was because it was easier to say in an emergency. So after much deliberation with the entire Command Staff, the ranks were reorganized. Captain is replaced with Major, Flight Commander was given the Captain rank, Lt Commander was moved up to full Commander while Lt was moved to Lt Commander, Sub-Lt became a full Lt but the Ensign ranks remained the same as Senior and Junior Classes.

Three days after the Chaotix meeting with MS, in the TX Hangar, TX Complex, Major Miles 'Tails' Prower and Captain Stargazer Hedgehog are in a meeting discussing the TX-01A.

"We are now on the home stretch with the TX-01A." Tails said

"Aye sir." Stargazer studied the notes that Tails had given him "Just a few more months of work."

Tails nodded "I can't believe that it's been nearly one and a half years since we started the Alpha."

Stargazer smiled "Gone quick."

"It's taken longer than the original TX, but we have took our time."

"When do you think, we might be able to do a test flight?"

"Hmmm, well once we get the hull finished and install the new Chaos Core, and complete the installation of what systems are left to install. Say in two months time."

Stargazer was about to ask how he and Amy were doing when a knock came on the door.

Tails looked up towards the door "Come in."

The door opened and in stepped Commander Kuribayashi.

The Commander was a mongoose with green hair and also dressed in the familiar garb of RMAF command staff.

"Sir, we have received a message from the Chief of Police from the Southern Continent City of Station Square."

"What do they wont?" asked Stargazer

"Sir apparently the research station near Station Square was attacked."

"Attacked?" asked Tails leaning forward with his arms crossed on his desk

"Yes sir." Replied the Commander "Well been broken into."

Stargazer lifted his eyebrow "Why did you say attacked then Commander?"

"Well I couldn't think of an appropriate word at the time. Though it is what the Chief of Police said."

"The research station near Station Square is number 21." Tails paused "What the hell could the attackers possibly wont from there? Its not a weapon research station." Tails looked up "And they wont us to help them?"

"Yes sir."

Tails looked to Stargazer

"I don't mind sir, if you wont me to go down." He said

"Yeah. Take the Commander with you and take a small security contingent with you." Tails took a sip from the cup of tea that Amy had brought him a few minutes before "Oh, and remember to tell Chief Of Security Lt Commander Takatori that you are taking them. You know how he gets pissed off easily."

Stargazer got up out of his chair and laughed, "Don't worry. Leave it to me. Come on Commander."

"Aye sir." The Commander followed the Captain out of the TX Office.

Tails sighed and leaned back in his chair before turning and getting out of it. He turned his back to the door and looked at the massive semantic of the TX-01A hanging on the wall.

"Why would anyone wont to attack or steal anything from Research Station 21? Its only researching into scanners, to make them more actuate then they are."

A few days later and Tails were sitting in his office in the TX Hangar with Chief Engineer Commander Akira Shinyoo, with Stargazer on the other end of a video link.

"So," started Tails "report."

"Yes sir, apparently the break in happened at around 23.00 hours. According to the report that the Chief of Police gave me, first the power to the entire facility was cut. Obviously the back ups would of kicked in automatically, but it seems that they were cut as well."

"Even the back ups were cut?" asked the Commander "Who ever did this knew the systems of RS 21 well."

"Possibly an inside job." Commented Tails "Continue Stargazer."

"Well next the guards were taken out, by what some claim was a ghost, some say it was like the walls were alive."

Tails raised an eyebrow "Ghost?" he asked

"Yes sir." Replied Stargazer "That's what the guards say."

"Rubbish." Said the Chief Engineer "No scientific proof that ghosts exist."

Tails looked at him "Just because there is no scientific proof that ghosts do not exist. I like to keep an open mind." Remembering back to that night when he, Sonic and Antoine was out giving himself some lessens in his quest to become a freedom fighter and they had some really weird experiences.

"That's your opinion sir. To me it all just a pile of…"

"Continue Captain." Interrupted Tails

"Well with the guards taken out the intruders appeared to raid several rooms, the vaults, and stole M-11's, T-08's, several F-13's and three TX-40's."

"M-11's," thought the Commander Shinyoo out loud "that's medical scanners operational scanning range just a few feet. T-08's, that's tactical scanners longer range and quite accurate but still experimental models and are prone to being off by several miles when used at very long range targets." He half turned his head thinking even more "The… F-13's are for the Tornado Fighters, actually the successor to the T-08's. The TX-40's are of course designed for use solely for the TX-01A, because of their high energy consumption and their deep space scanning ability."

"Hmm, we will be missing a few then." Said Tails

"Yes they were the port side scanners." Replied the Chief Engineer

"Any ideas on who did this Stargazer?" asked Tails

"None sir. The Police have reached a dead end, and so have I unfortunately." Stargazer looked at Tails though his monitor "Do you wont me to continue?"

Tails though about it for the moment, then waved his hand dismissively "Negative Captain, you might as well return. You are sure you've covered everything?"

"That I have sir. More than once."

"Then just come back. Refer the case back to the chief of Station Square. Tell him your retuning to the TX Complex to continue investigations from up here."

"Aye sir."

"Get onto RMAF Littleton and RMGF Constantinople to make sure the facility is back up and running and guard it for a few weeks, then they can return to there normal duties."

"I will sir. Stargazer out." Stargazer cut the transmission

As Tails sighed a knock came on the door, he looked over to it "Come in."

The door opened and his new Tactical Officer Lt Commander Peter Chase came in. "Sir," he saluted "transporter 432 is here, with one Chaos Core."

Tails smiled, the engineer looked at him.

"Chief I believe that's our cue to get work." Said Tails clapping his hands together and rubbing them

Suddenly an Lt appeared out of breath by the side of the Lt Commander.

"Lt?" asked Tails

"Sir there has been another attack on a Research Station."

Everyone looked at him.

"Its Research Station 11!"

A Pause. "WEAPONS RESEARCH LAB!" cried Tails "Shit!"

"What was taken?" asked the Lt Commander

"That's still unknown the report that came though was sketchy." Replied the Lt

Tails picked up his phone "Ensign get me Captain Stargazer in the Southern Continent now." After a minute Tails spoke again "Stargazer RS 11 has been hit. I wont you to head their ASAP. I'll meet you there." Tails put down the phone "Commander Shinyoo you'll take command here."

"Aye sir."

Tails sprinted out of the TX Office and across the hangar, out the doors and over to Boeing Hangar 03, were a Boeing passenger craft had just finished having a maintenance work done on it. Within a few moments of reaching it Tails had commandeered the Boeing and was readying it for take off. After being joined by Lt Commander Hideaki Takatori and a small security contingent the Boeing took off heading for Research Station 11 located just on the border of the Northern Continent and the Artic.

Several hours later and Commander Shinyoo walked back into the TX Office after being told that Major Prower was on the video line for him. The Commander sat down behind the desk and switched on the monitor. Captain Stargazer appeared taking the Commander a little bit by surprise.

"Captain? I was expecting the Major."

"Yes, but he's just been called back to the Research Station to have a look at something." Replied Stargazer

"Oh alright. So what was taken?"

"Well, there were several personal light lasers taken with around seven personal medium laser rifles and amazingly two type 50 laser cannons."

"Type 50! TX class they are."

"I know, not easy for someone to steal." Said Stargazer

"Yeah, though because they were more likely pre-test type were lighter and half the circuitry and devices missing from it."

Suddenly from the other end of the line Tails called out.

"Stargazer! Stargazer!"

Stargazer turned around "Sir?"

"I just remembered something. What is present on any experimental devise no matter weather it is big or small, a weapon or a scanner?"

Stargazer just stood their "Err… I don't know sir. Research is not my department."

Tails looked at the monitor and at the Commander

"Commander Shinyoo?"

He thought for a minute before widening his eyes "The transponder!" he cried out

"Exactly. Every experimental devise no matter what it is, be it a weapon a scanner has a transponder fitted until it's installed."

"Best of all they are small enough to go undetected and have a battery that has a 100-year life span." Said the Commander

"Trouble is there only a short range transmitter."

"What if we turned the deep space sensor around? It should be powerful enough to find the signal." Asked Stargazer

"Yeah, that'll work. Commander see to it."

"I will sir."

"We'll be heading back now, but call us if you find anything."

"Don't worry sir I'll contact you." Responded the Commander

Later on that day as the sun slowly set, on a hill known as Green Hill just south of Mobotropolis, Vector, Espio and Charmy had just arrived wearing backpacks full of weapons and scanners.

"This is a bad idea." Said Espio

"What you on about now?" asked Charmy

"I don't think we should of done the last two jobs, and since MS hasn't given us the details about the next job…"

"Look Espio this is our final job, if we can do this we get a full 50 mill. Besides I doubt it will be anything big our last two were simple."

"Look," said Espio dropping his backpack "I don't like this I'm leaving before someone gets hurt."

"Hello again gentlemen." Said a familiar clocked figure

"MS." Said Charmy jumping a bit

"Espio?" asked MS "You going some where?"

Espio stepped away from him "Err…"

"Its nearly approaching dark." Said MS looking away from the group "Our target will soon be visible."

"Target?" asked Vector

Suddenly just a little bit further north and to the east of Mobotropolis spot lights switched on and pierced into the dark sky with there white light beams.

"There." Said MS

Vector looked over at the lights trying to match them with what ever they surrounded. Suddenly it hit him "THE TX COMPOUND!"

"Complex." Corrected MS

Espio looked unsteady "You wont us to attack the TX Compound!"

"TX Complex." Corrected MS again

"Whatever. We are not doing it." Said Vector

"Forget it." Said Espio

"I thought you might decide against doing it."

"Dam right, we would get court before we even reached the gate!"

"So you NOT going to do it?" asked MS

"No were not."

"Very well. You may as well have the money." Chucks a bag to them "I don't need it."

"We don't wont your money." Said Vector picking it up he looked back over to MS who was picking up the backpack that Espio dropped, Vector threw it back at him and it hit him on the head knocking his hood off.

"Bloody hell! He's a fricking robot!" exclaimed Charmy

MS looked up "So now you know."

"Hey pal don't worry." Said Vector "They can De-roboticize you."

"I'm not roboticized you over grown handbag." Said MS

"Your not?"

"No. I was created many years ago by my master to eliminate a certain creature."

"Who is your master?" asked Vector

"He will return soon, after…"

Suddenly there came ominous rumblings, and up to thirty of the RMGF's ground troop transports surrounded them.

"Crap! RMGF." Shouted Espio

Antoine jumped out of one of them and over a megaphone shouted "Hands up! No one move."

Meanwhile the rest of the RMGF jumped out and aimed their weapons at the group. Some cars then pulled up with the RMAF's wings panted on them. Out of the lead car Tails got out, with Stargazer and because he was at the Complex when the call came, Sonic.

Tails immediately noticed the mysterious un-hooded metallic charactor. He looked like kind of like a hedgehog. He also had blue colour to the metal.

MS looked directly at Sonic. "HEDGEHOG! Priority One!"

"I haven't heard that in a while." Commented Sonic "Who are you pal? Your not a SWAT Bot."

"My name is Metal Sonic. Created by the great Dr Robotnik to eliminate you. In preparation for his return."

"Return from what?" asked Tails

"From his mission into space. Aboard his glorious conquering space ship the Egg Carrier."

Tails held up his hand "Sorry to tell you this Metal, but Robotnik is dead."

"What?"

"He's dead. We tracked down his Carrier using our craft although we didn't kill him there and then he returned to Mobius over three years ago were he was captured and executed for his crimes."

"Not true you lie." Cried MS

"It's the truth. We went after him, destroyed his vessel but he manage to escape and return to Mobius. Where he remained free for up to five months before he was captured in an attempt to take over the RMAF command craft. He was tried and executed according to the law." Said Sonic

Metal stood for a few minutes, while Team Chaotix slowly made there way over to the nearest group of RMGF personnel.

"If that's the case were is he buried?" asked Metal

"In the Titan Solar System some light-years from here, on a desert planetoid. We buried him over five years ago." Replied Tails

"…" Metal thought to himself 'If my master is gone who activated me?' he checked his internal memory 'Two months ago?'

"So you might as well give yourself up." Said Sonic

Metal looked up at his flesh and blood counterpart. He was programmed to kill him for his master. But with his master is gone, dead and buried on a distant planetoid. If he is dead his programme is void. Metal couldn't shake the conflict from his mind. He picked up a weapon that he had taken, and then dropped when Vector had chucked the bag at him, from one of the backpacks and as he was moving it from under his cloak to his head it when it was shot by a RMGF Private, out of his hand.

Metal watched it clatter to the ground in pieces. He turned and started up his jet engine located on in his back and speed away.

He was trying to figure out what to do. His mind was torn. All of a sudden he could sense something coming up behind him, he looked back over his shoulder.

Super Sonic.

After Metal had left, Tails had said something about Metal possibly having some kind of programme conflict and in this state could do anything. So Sonic powered up to his super stage and headed off in the direction Metal had gone to stop him before he did anything harmful.

Metal decided to try and keep Sonic off his back till his conflict sorted itself out.

He pointed his one arm towards Sonic and just like the Swat Bots before him a laser blaster came out of his wrist and fired.

'Hey,' thought Sonic as the laser beam hit the ground 'he is dangerous I'd better shut him down.' With that Sonic accelerated to Mack 2, and smashed into Metal Sonic with so much force that Metal Sonic was thrown up and away.

Before Metal was hit his memory retrieved something from its depths. It was the day he had been activated and in his state at the time he wondered past rows of computer banks and consoles bursting and when he got outside it was raining and lightning was flashing around the decaying grounds of the Doomsday Site. He had finally worked out how he had been activated; a massive electrical discharge into the metal remains of the Doomsday Machine coursed it to infiltrate the depths of the labs in the lower portion of the Site, coursing himself to be activated. When Super Sonic finally hit him a massive power overload coursed a power failure in his systems.

"We have lost track of Metal Sonic sir." Said Lt Commander Peter Chase over communications with Major Prower "Sonic is turning around and heading back to you position."

"Roger, over and out."

When Sonic had returned to the RMGF and RMAF group he found that most of them were gone including Team Chaotix.

"Where's everyone gone?" he asked

"Well all except one squad of the RMGF have gone back to their barracks. The other is escorting Chaotix to the nearest police station, were they will be charged with breaking and entering." Replied Stargazer standing by the drivers side of a RMAF vehicle

"Get in Sonic," said Tails sitting in the drivers seat "and we'll drop you off home, or would you prefer to…" Sonic suddenly disappeared cutting Tails off. Tails blinked then laughed.

Stargazer quipped, "Ask a silly question."

Team Chaotix were indeed put on trail for three counts of breaking and entering, up to 10 counts of steeling government property, assault and plotting to attack a government installation namely the TX Complex. With undisputable evidence against them the jury only took two hours to deliver its verdict of guilty of all crimes. The High Judge said told them that if the old rules were still in place he could have them executed for the plot to attack the installation, but he wouldn't of recommended them to it anyway.

He sentenced Vector to 40 years in a maximum-security prison. Espio got 35 years in another maximum-security prison that could deal with his invisibility skill. While Charmy got 10 years in a young offenders institute and each got sentenced to 300 hours of community service.

While at a normal trial that would have been it, the three were kept in the courtroom while the jury and the crowd left. They were in line for something else Vector could sense it.

Vector, Charmy and Espio sat behind their accused deck with a RMGF Corporal and two high-ranking members from the World Police Force surrounding them.

"What do you think is going to happen to us now?" asked Espio quietly

"How would I know?" asked Vector

The presiding High Judge Ari walked back in from the corridor outside and announced, "All rise for his majesty King Sonic Hedgehog."

Vector, Espio and Charmy stood up while the officers saluted. Vector wondered what brought the King here?

"Please," said Sonic as he reached the front of the courtroom "I'm not one for enforce protocol." Sonic added to himself quietly 'Though Sally wants me to, and she can be quite persuasive.' Sonic stood in front of the group and waited for them to sit. "Now gentlemen you have all committed crimes against the Kingdom, for which you have been sentenced according to our laws. You will be in prison for most of your remaining life span…" Sonic paused "But there is hope. I have received a proposal that could save you from prison."

'A proposal?' said Espio

'Save us?' asked Vector quietly

Charmy hummed to himself.

Sonic nodded to Ari who was still at the main doors into the courtroom. He opened one side of the door and let in a figure.

Vector and Espio turned their heads as they heard the fall of heavy footsteps on the wooden courtroom floor. It was a creature neither had seen before. His fur was red, with a circle of white hair in the middle of chest. The rest of his body was covered with a raged coat. His quills were hanging down like dreadlocks. Vector estimated him to be about 3 foot 7 inches tall, and despite his ragged coat he wore, once the creature had gained level with them fairly modern sneakers that were red with a yellow stripe down the middle of them. But the most sticking feature was his larger than average hands with them spikes sticking out of his knuckles, not even the white gloves wore could hide them.

"Okay there all yours." Said Sonic turning and walking towards the judges desk then leaning against it

"Thank you." Said the stranger he turned towards Chaotix "As the King has said I am here to offer a second option to your sentences. If you do not accept it you will go to prison. Let me introduce myself, my name is Knuckles Echidna, guardian of the Angel Island."

Espio who had a good grasp of the world's geographical map and who knew names of all the islands, searched his memory for Angel Island, but he couldn't find it.

"Angel Island is referred to you who live in the continents of Mobius in your myths and legends as the 'Floating Island'."

"The Floating Island?" asked Vector

"Yes."

"Is it true?" asked Espio "Is it True it actually floats?"

"Yes its True." Replied Knuckles

"How?" asked Vector

"That is something you will find out if you accept this proposal."

"And that is?" asked Vector

"You will be taken from here to become members of the new Angel Island defence force."

"Why us?" inquired Vector

"Well you for instance, Vector Crocodile, you have good command abilities your a strong leader and very powerful in your attacks and stamina. Espio you have excellent ninja skill and are very reliable plus your camouflage technique is invaluable for reconnaissance." Knuckles turned to Charmy "and as for you Charmy Bee," Charmy stopped humming and looked at Knuckles "you are a bit, how can I put it,"

"Scatterbrained?" offered Espio

Knuckles quickly looked at Espio then turned back to Charmy "Childish and unpredictable, but you have potential and you have a ferrous sting that is quite valuable."

"So gentlemen," said Sonic stepping back over to them "what will it be?"

"May we have some time please to disuse this?" asked Vector

"Sure." Sonic, Knuckles stepped away from the group

"Do you think they'll take it?" asked Sonic once they reached the other side of the courtroom

"I do."

"Excuse me?" called Vector

"Yes?" Replied Knuckles turning to face them

"If we join you will we be able to return to our homes every now and again?"

"That's up to Knuckles." Said Sonic

"If I can trust you yes. But even though you will start with a clean slate, you will be restricted."

"We understand. We have made our decision."

"Please deliver your decision." Ordered Knuckles

"We will join you."

"You have good judgement." Replied Knuckles

"So what will happen to us now?" asked Charmy

"You will be taken from here and escorted to the TX Complex, were…" Knuckles stopped he turned to Sonic "How are we going to get Chaotix to Angel Island? No Boeings can land on it."

"You never read the update?" asked Sonic

"What update?"

"The TX-01A is finished. It will take them."

Knuckles returned to Angel Island with Team Chaotix to join the fledgling Angel Island Defence Force. They very soon found out what powers Angel Island and realized the importance and significance of its secrets and why it must remain that way. They also found out why Angel Island was drafting in the defence force and update its technology. The Champions, the big and powerful sub-species is dieing out due to a fatal disease that attacks a weak genetic bond within their bodies coursing cells to either multiply out of control or collapse, leading to hearts failing or brains suddenly stop functioning. It was devastating the population of Champions. Only 200 remained out of a population of 10000 at its peek.

The research department and its genetic and viral research labs have failed to cure this disease. This decimation of the Champions has lead to Knuckles asking the Elders permission to modernise the Islands defences. They agreed, because they had no choice. So that is how it came about that the RMGF began training the ground combat troops and how the RMAF began to supply Angel Island with a whole new array of sensors, radios and defences such as surface to air missiles and laser towers.

Within a month the Angel Island Defence Force was up to 5000 strong, of which 4993 were from Angel Island itself. But the last of The Champions, who was only 4 years old, have now died out.

End Of Chaotix Day's

Coming Soon: M E T A L

The Tornado Class X (TX-01, TX-01_R_ & TX-01A), TX Compound/Complex, Chaos Core, Chaos Turbine Engines, Fred, Chaos Cannon, RMAF, Boeings, Stargazer The Hedgehog, Amy Fox, Sapphire Dylan and RMGF are Copyright of the Stargazer 2005.

Authors note based on Sonic Satam

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Miles Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fiction is Copyright of The Stargazer 2005.

Any questions or comments e-mail me at: 


End file.
